Sweet Little China Doll
by annonymouse
Summary: Rated R for chara torture. Muraki visits his favourite toy, he plays with him, this time intending to break his perfect little china doll. Warning... Very disturbing story. Finished... Beta'ed and reposted...


****

Title: Sweet Little China Doll  
**Author:** annonymouse  
**Disclaimer:** I disclaim!  
**Summary:** Rated R for chara torture. Muraki visits his favourite toy, he plays with him, this time intending to break his perfect little china doll. *Finished*  
**Author's Notes: **Kinda a disturbing piece. Be warned for the usual Muraki insanity plus his obssesion with blood. Implied lemon. Not actually, not even that limey… just… be warned. Very disturbing.  
This is an example of what happens when you write something, determined to go through a dare and fail miserably. (Yes Quince, your dare.)

*

There's a very thin line between love and hate. 

Cliched, right? 

You see, I love him. His beautiful sandy hair. His bright angry green eyes. My perfect little china doll. So fragile. I long to break him once more. 

I love him because he brought me to his friend unknowingly. His beautiful, beautiful friend. The one with tear drenched violet eyes and soft dark hair. He'd look even better broken.

I can almost touch their broken shards, so near yet so far. 

But I hate him too. Why? Because he's the one playing with my new doll. He's the one who caresses his locks. He is the one who kisses those irresistible lips. He even took him away when I won him that night. 

I won him. Fair and square. He was to be mine for one night. All mine. Every single nook and cranny. Every curve, every twist. Mine.

Then he comes, challenging me, fighting for him. 

I could have said no, but I did so want to see him break as I kiss his partner in front of him. Running my tongue over those trembling petals of sweetness. And who knew? I could have had both that night. 

My mind was so busy on thinking about the sweet torture I would put them through, I forgot to play my best. 

The greedy dog losses all.

But I do not mind. It only adds fuel to my desire. It will make my moment of triumph even better. 

It will come soon. Of course it will. They don't know that I'm alive. But I am. I watch them everyday. Walking in the streets, playfully fighting, eating, sleeping soundly. I like watching my dolls sleep. They look so peaceful.

But I prefer it when the nightmare fairy sprinkles his dusts on them.

Their pain is exquisite.

I like watching my loved one, my sweet, sandy haired, hated one. He still remembers me. Tearing his skin, suckling on his life liquid. Draining him slowly. 

Tonight is one of those nights. See, he's starting to writhe. Struggling against an unseen attacker, trying to get away. He wont succeed. I remember too well.

I can feel a smile graze my lips. Yes, I have a very good plan. Yes, I shall enjoy tonight very much.

The night of my return, to their lives, their nightmares. Though, I suppose I never truly left their nightmares. 

A bubble rises up and bursts up in my mouth in a series of chuckles. Hush now, I must be quiet. Mustn't wake my dear little china doll up. Not too soon anyway.

"No, please…" he whimpers. "I didn't see anything…" I smile softly, I was on time. The beginning of the dream is about to start. 

I discard my trench coat, folding it neatly and putting it on a chair nearby. I leaned over him, careful not to wake him. He is still in light sleep at the moment. Soon, soon when he remembers me stripping him of his restrictive clothing he will fall into deep slumbers. Unable to wake up as I carve beautiful cursing calligraphy on his pale skin.

"Hush now, I shan't hurt you… if you be a good little boy…" I whisper in his ears, repeating the words of so many years before. 

I replay the image of him, uselessly struggling against my heavier body. Soon he will whimper even louder as I lick his neck slowly and make my first cut.

"No!" he tries to scream. Ah, my good little china doll. He's always on time. He had screamed once during that night. Afterwards, I had stuffed my handkerchief down his throat. Restricting speech and making it harder for him to breath.

Of course, I could still hear his soft, musical whimpers and melodious protests.

He's beautiful, I unbutton his pyjamas, one by one. I wish he wore that kimono he used to wear almost all the time. It's so much easier to rid him of that particular restricting garment.

I don't know how many hours I spent, tracing each scar, pretending I can see the scarlet life spill out. The beautiful velvety liquid which I love so much. But no, not tonight. He shall not know I came. Not yet. 

It is too soon for him to break. I hall play with him some more. My dear sweet little china doll.

I watch him wake up. His body wet with sweat. I can see his confusion at the top two button of his pyjamas which I left open. 

I love his confusion. I bask in it's warmth.

I know his mind so well. Right now he's thinking whether or not he left the button undone. Or did he undo them last night as he thrashed attractively? Oh yes, my love, my one and only hate. I do so enjoy watching you.

Oh look, you're trying to probe the minds of those around you. I see, you seem a bit more intelligent than last time. Are you trying to seek me out my dear? Ah, how fast my victims grow. But you see my dear, I have perfected the fine art of totally shielding myself. I am nothing more than a bird to you.

You're relaxing? Oh no, we can't have that can we? It will spoil tonight's plans! Here, have a quick glimpse of my hatred.

What a wonderful wince you do. The muscles around your mouth contracting, and if I'm not mistaken… I doubt I am, your whole body is tensing up. Those delicious barely there muscles, tightening itself. I wish I was there with you, inhaling your fear. But no, as it is I shall return tonight.

Fare thee well my love.

*

Hello my love. I have returned. Did you miss me? 

You are too trusting my foolish one. Don't you know an open window can be considered an invitation? Did you know there was a legend about a vampire that came easily through open windows? I'm quite inspired by it.

Has the dream started yet? Why are you not thrashing? Ah wait, here it comes… yes, yes. Dance for me. Dance. I feel my blood heat up at the sight of your lithe body twisting. Good boy, dance for me. My good, sweet little china doll. 

I brought with me presents. Do you know what day it is today? Yes, I believe you do. You looked quite miserable today. Yes, yes, what a special day. Five years ago I carved you. Tonight I shall give you an encore performance.

Now the hard part… shall I have you awake? Or in between consciousness as I do my work of art? The latter perhaps? Yes, maybe the latter… it's so much more fun to see you trying to figure out what is happening.

Do you know what I brought with me? See this little blue ball? It works even better than a handkerchief. I can hear your voice more. That enchanting whimper of yours.

And silk ties, black silk ties. Only the best for you, you see how thoughtful I am? How nice I am to my favourite toy?

Time to get to work.

With you in this condition it is quite easy to tie you up. Do you know that? Maybe I shouldn't have injected you with a little… but no, this is fun. are you struggling to wake up? Good boy. Try some more. Maybe the drugs will wear off right when I do your thighs. Maybe that will draw out something delightful from your pink lips.

This is how I like you. Completely helpless. Completely uncovered. Your body a wide canvas for me to paint on.

I let my hands roam freely over your silky skin. Soft and pale, completely flawless. Of course, I meant flawless except for the parts where I marked you.

My cursed little china doll. You feel so good. Did you know that? 

I let the blade in my hands pierce your skin. I let out a hiss as the skin broke. Are you crying my boy? That's nice of you. I do like to taste tears mixed with blood. Salt and copper. And good combination don't you think? An explosion of tangy flavour.

I watch the blood flow free. How beautiful. Tentatively I suckle your neck. That taste, your own sweet taste, mixed with your blood. This is why I am intoxicated with you. You taste so good. 

This sticky red liquid. I feel like I could live on it. It quenches my thirst. My unending thirst, I wonder if your partner tastes just as good?

Maybe I shall taste him, yes, soon. Maybe I shall taste him as he watches you break slowly.

Are you awake now my love?

My perfect little china doll. Why do your eyes widen so? Yes, yes, cry some more. Let out that cute sound you make when I cut you. 

Do you dare refuse me my simple pleasure? Maybe I should persuade you then. Now where can I cut? I have already retraced my steps. Maybe a new cut? But where? I let my eyes survey your body. I have only left two parts untouched. Your face and your most beautiful possession. 

Every man needs their prized possession. See how nice I am? I do not touch that with my knife. Only with my hands. See how much I have restrained myself? Am I not merciful.

It has to be your face then. You beautiful flawless face. It is after all time for you to break. Yes.

What should I write? What was it? That phrase I liked so much? A long forgotten Latin lesson. Odie… yes, odie et amo. I forget the rest of the saying but that is so fitting, isn't it? Odie et amo. Love and hate. Does it not represent my feelings perfectly?

Yes my love, my one and only hate. Scream at me as I scratch your face. My beautiful broken china doll. Have you passed out? 

No matter. You shall heal. Your immortality will haunt you forever now. You shall never forget me, will you? No, and you wont be able to play with him anymore. I know you too well.

The sun is rising. I must leave you. 

Ah, it sounds like your partner is awake. Oh right, it's you birthday. Happy birthday love. Enjoy my gift.

I'll just be outside.

I watch and listen. Any moment now…

"Hisoka! Happy birthday! Look what I…" The door opens with a bang. Ah my beautiful violet flower. It will be your time soon.

~End~

Ehem… rather disturbing…

The 'greedy dog' refers to an old children's tale. Just ask if you want to know more. "Odie et amo" is from a quote… I can't remember the whole thing. And I can't remember who said it… ^_^

I'm making Hisoka's birthday the day after he gets cursed. Anymore questions? I'll be happy to answer them.


End file.
